diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Lightbox Yes, I saw your message. I guess I should have responded earlier, but put it off until I forgot. I'm fine with new things being implemented here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Ok great - thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Video landing page I guess I see nothing wrong with trying that out here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : Wonderful. I enabled it here and you can find it at Special:Videos. It will also appear in the nav after the cache clears. Let me know if you have any questions or feedback. Thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Videos on Wiki I'm not sure I can very well answer your questions, I do not personally deal with videos often. I certainly approve of those editors who find appropriate videos and add them to articles, and some articles are better off because of it, but videos are just not something I work with myself beyond repositioning or resizing the ones someone else has already added. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Tephra, Thanks for your quick response. We are working hard to make partnerships with lots of video content providers so that we have a better offering of content for you. Would you be interested in trying to add more videos if you got help from Wikia staff? And are there other admins I should contact about this? Thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd be interested in the Diablo Wiki getting more videos, but when I personally add content, it is mostly just text and pictures as I rarely ever scour the internet to even find videos. I don't know how much the other admins deal with videos (or have a desire to do so), but I will direct all of them to this subject so they can provide an input if they so wish. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:01, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you, I appreciate it! Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hi Sarah. I'll answer your questions as best as I can, but I think there are a few questions I really can't answer. ::::Why the community likes to add them? ::::I added a couple to demonstrate gameplay. It's one thing to give some text suggestions, which can be quite helpful to some, but adding a video can give someone a visual idea of how a character build can work. ::::What other types of videos you would like to see? ::::That I can't answer because I've been out of the loop playing Diablo II for a while as battle.net is a mess at the moment and I'm too occupied to play offline. If I were so inclined, I'd keep adding YouTube videos which are effective at visually demonstration. ::::What Wikia has done well? ' ::::As best as I can answer; it isn't difficult to add videos off known sites. ::::'And what else you would like to see in relation to video on Wikia? ::::I can't answer that because I think that for this wiki, what you have works fine. Breywood (talk) 00:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hi, Thanks for the responses. I appreacite it. Are folks here into Twitch TV? We are currently working to run a test with integrating Twitch TV into wikis. If it works out would the community here be interested in testing it? Let me know! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC)